Primer Amor
by DawnAngel14
Summary: El primer amor de la infancia puede ser efímero, pero hermoso. El pasado y el presente de Cristobal Bauer y Luz Inchausti.


¡Se necesitan mas historias de Casi Angeles!

Este es mi pequeño aporte, junto con otra historia que subire ahora de Mar y Thiago :D

**Nota: Basado en la primera y cuarta temporada**

**Primer Amor**

Cristóbal Bauer avanzó a través de la noche, en busca de alguien. Pero en ese momento, no había ni un alma en las calles de la urbe. Se sentó en la fuente del medio, en un lugar que tan bien recordaba.

Con seis años, se había sentado allí, había llorado allí cuando lo separaron de su padre, se había escondido allí de su madre y de Marcos, había reído allí jugando con Monito, con Alelí, con Luz...

—Luz... —murmuró el hombre de ojos claros como el agua, acariciandose con su mano su cabello y recordando a aquella pequeña niña inocente que fue su primer amor.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

_El pequeño niño de tan sólo seis años caminó hacia un árbol robusto en busca de Mogli, aquel Saori que seguramente había desaparecido con Federica a hacer "amainecutu", sea lo que sea aquello. El chico, de cabello castaño tan claro que parecía rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, se ajustó su sombrero, que había tomado prestado de su padre, y encontró a una persona diferente._

—_¿Luz? —preguntó sorprendido el pequeño Cristóbal al reconocerla._

_Una nena de aproximadamente su misma edad estaba apoyada contra el árbol, hecha un mar de lágrimas y con aquella bicicleta que los chicos de la Fundación BB le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Al verlo, Luz Inchausti abrió sus ojos bien grandes y se arrojó a los brazos del pequeño Bauer, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando un poco más. Y él simplemente la contuvo devolviéndole el abrazo y llevándola de regreso a la mansión Inchausti._

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Emma Valner tomó su cartera y abandonó la oficina. René le dijo algo antes de que se fuera pero no alcanzó a oirlo, aunque lo que dijera René le importaba poco y nada, en especial en aquel momento.

¿Cómo osaba Cristóbal reaparecer así de la nada? ¿Por qué ahora que su plan marchaba a la perfección? Ya tenía dentro de la urbe a casi todos los chicos, había capturado recientemente a Tefi y había logrado mantener a Thiago bajo su control gracias al bebé de Melody que Teo tan amablemente secuestró para ella, sin saber que se trataba de su propio hijo el que robaba.

Realmente... ¿Cristóbal pensaba que podía detenerla ahora a ella, la jefa de ministros, sólo porque había sido su primer amor?

—Cristóbal... —susurró Emma con cierta nostalgia.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

—_Entonces.. si somos novios... ¿no tendríamos que darnos un beso? —preguntó con inocencia la joven hermana de Cielo._

—_Sí, tenes razón —accedió el nene de ojos claros, acercándose lentamente a la pequeña Luz..._

**oo00oo00oo00oo00**

—Cristóbal... —murmuró Emma al verlo sentado en la fuente. ¡¿Cómo rayos había logrado infiltrarse? Ya se encargaría de trabajar en la seguridad de la urbe.

—Luz, creciste mucho desde la última vez que te ví —reconoció el Bauer, mirándola de arriba abajo y poniéndose de pie.

—Ya no uso ese nombre —dijo la Jefa de Ministros, tajante.

—Pues ese es el nombre que Justina te dio, así que tenes que usarlo —le corrigió él con una débil sonrisa.

—¿A qué viniste, Cristóbal? ¿A sermonarme? —quizo apurarlo ella.

—No. Vine a preguntarte que le pasó a aquella nenita inocente que bailaba canciones de Mary Poppins y me pedía de jugar a la mamá y el papá.

—Eso... ¡eso es parte del pasado! —gritó ella, un tanto ruborizada pero manteniendo su postura fría y calculadora— Yo ya no soy esa nenita tonta del pasado, yo crecí y ahora puedo ver con claridad...

—Que raro... porque estás más ciega que nunca —le dijo Cristóbal, parándose frente a ella, tan cerca que sus respiraciones, la de ella más agitada, se oían claramente por el otro.

En ese instante, Cristóbal le robó un beso fugaz, veloz y efímero, pero que jamás olvidaría ni él ni ella. No le importaba si mañana Luz volvía a convertiste en Emma, él siempre la amaría. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar aquel primer amor...


End file.
